


Teenage Jail

by LadyDidymus85



Series: High School AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, BAMF Phil Coulson, Multi, Protective Phil Coulson, Spirit Bully, Spiritual, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Wicca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDidymus85/pseuds/LadyDidymus85
Summary: continuation of Smells Like Teen Spirit. part two of the High School AU series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags if needed, just let me know please. and don't forget to read and review please!

Another holiday month, another ridiculous school dance. Clint intended on just reusing the same suit he wore to homecoming and again to the Winter Ball. He didn’t want to keep buying suits if he was expected to attend every school dance. He just needed the one, right? He didn’t want to go shopping again and tried to beg his way out of it. But, then the girls suckered all the guys into going with them to look at dresses. They did the begging thing and the guys caved to them. 

Well, mostly Phil and Steve; but still. If Phil had to go suffer the mall again, Clint would have to suffer. The Valentine’s Day dance was on a Saturday, the school deciding not to be cheap and renting a banquet hall at a hotel for the night. 

Everyone met at the mall that Wednesday, getting the day off school for a staff meeting, knowing that the best dresses would be picked out already but the prices would be significantly less. The girls weren’t stupid and knew how to go for a bargain sale. The guys huddled in chairs outside the dressing rooms, waiting for at least one of the girls to be the first to come out and model a dress for them. 

The girls were all too nervous to be the first one out though. They were hiding in the dressing rooms, calling out to each other to be the first one. 

Clint got bored quick, his mind wandering off without him again. He sat slouched in a chair between Phil and Scott; who was now taking Tara to the dance; staring at the ceiling and drumming against the arms of the chair. He was almost slouched so far to be on his knees in the floor. 

The guys were calling for the girls, almost begging them to start coming out to show them the dresses. The salespeople running the store weren’t any help with getting the girls out either. Tired of waiting and annoyed, Thor yelled almost viciously for Jane to come out; frightening everyone in the store. 

Clint jerked so startled he fell out of the chair the rest of the way into the floor; his eyes wide at their huge friend. Phil sat up to try and catch him before he ran off, glaring angrily at Thor as Jane stomped out of the dressing room finally; she was livid. 

“Excuse me?” she spat, hands on her hips; short little spit of a girl almost drowned in a gold tinted silk gown. “The hell are you doing yelling at me like I’m a dog?”

“Your dress is pretty,” he told her, grinning dumbly. 

The next thing everyone heard, the noise again getting the attention of everyone in the store, was Jane smacking Thor as hard as she could. The other guys quickly stifled startled laughs, not wanting her anger turned onto them. She turned away from Thor, stopping beside Mack long enough to calmly ask him to unzip the dress, then went back to the dressing room to put her clothes back on. She was too angry to try on dresses now. 

Natasha came out next, peeking out at the group from around a corner. “You know she’s gonna kick your ass all the way back home now right, Thor?”

He stood sheepishly as Jane returned, following her like a scolded puppy as she continued to berate him for yelling at her. He knew he was in for it when they got alone, but he couldn’t help being impatient and tired of waiting for someone to come out of the dressing room. 

Natasha came out from hiding around the corner, this time in a pastel blue midsleeve dress. She couldn’t help smiling, snorting a quiet laugh and shaking her head, when Clint gave a playful wolf whistle at her.

“Profile it,” Clint told her, making a vague hand gesture. Natasha turned to the side, jutting her ass out a little bit to check different angles of the dress in the mirror. She relied on Clint’s sharp eye to notice something she wouldn’t. 

Clint stood, despite his hatred of fashion and girly stuff, and stepped up to her; pulling and tucking on the dress as he inspected it and fit it better to her body. “Can you breathe still?”

Natasha inhaled deeply and let it out slow then nodded at him through the mirror. 

“What’cha think?”

He prodded her a little bit into a straighter pose, smoothing the dress around her hips and over her ass. “If this is the one you want, I can do it.”

She nodded slightly, turning to the other guys. “So, yes, no, maybe oh so?”

Thanks to Thor, the other guys were now afraid to argue anything with the girls. So, each one nodded slightly, giving an affirmative reply. Clint took a little marker out of his pocket and made a few marks on the dress in different spots, telling himself where to adjust and how. 

He had long since threatened to stab the guys if they ever laughed at his seamstress skills. Growing up dirt poor and having Harold as a father, he had to learn how to sew his clothes to keep from having to spend money. 

Now with the initial nervousness broken, the girls each came out one by one to show off dresses. Each letting Clint poke and pull at the dress to show them the adjustment options for each dress. Phil was busy making notes of the adjustments in a notebook for Clint because unlike Natasha, the other girls were a little indecisive on which dress to choose. 

Though finally, after three hours and probably two hundred dresses each, the girls made decisions. Clint was glad to be allowed to leave the store now and tucked himself to Phil as they went to wait for the girls out in the hallway while they paid for their dresses. He let out a groan as he found a bench to sit down, falling over into Phil’s lap when he sat down as well. 

“God, I hate shopping,” he mumbled into Phil’s thigh tiredly. 

Phil smiled, running his fingers through Clint’s hair slowly. Around him, going about their business, was other people. He ignored the sneers he saw, glad that Clint couldn’t hear the whispered grumbles he heard clearly, not caring that people were bothered by the sight of Clint laying on him in public. Their opinions didn’t matter to him and he could easily ignore them in favor of loving Clint like he deserved. 

“Oh, my God, there’s children here; stop sucking dick in public!” one voice yelled at them from far down the hall. “Disgusting little ass fuckers!”

Clint belted a loud cackle, the noise echoing, and snugged closer to Phil; making Phil laugh and thump him when he began exaggeratingly nuzzling on his stomach. 

“Oh, come on, I wanna suck it!” he said loud enough for the person down the hall to hear. “Please?”

Phil just rolled his eyes and shook his head, prodding Clint to his feet when the others joined them. Clint was still being a goofball as they went down toward the other person who yelled, surprising Phil with an overly dramatic kiss when he spotted the mother. Phil laughed and thumped him again, tucking him close to his side as Clint’s hand grabbed at his ass. 

The woman continued to yell at them as they walked away, just drawing more attention to herself and making her look like she was the insane one. When they still heard her as they found another store, Phil shook his head. 

“Is she seriously following us now?” he asked, using a mirror on display to look behind him. He spotted the woman outside the store, still yelling derogatories at him and Clint. He sighed annoyed and shook his head, not making any attempt to move Clint’s hand from his pocket in favor of pleasing the woman. 

Everyone was a little surprised when the store employees didn’t make a move to stop her either. But, Phil knew they would experience homophobia in a few places around town. He felt it was better to not acknowledge the hate and keep Clint by his side to make sure nobody tried to take a swing at Clint. 

Again, they were followed to another store, and again the employees did nothing to stop the woman. All she was doing was encouraging shoppers to leave the store to not have to hear her spouting, trashily hauling her daughter along as she yelled at the teens. Phil was slowly growing more and more annoyed at her though, but he wouldn’t respond to her as long as she had a child with her. He had more class and decency than that. He actually felt bad for the little girl, who couldn’t be more than four or five, being hauled along as her mother made a scene. 

The woman continued to follow them, now going into the stores behind them and yelling. Phil’s heart broke when he heard the little girl trying to get her mother’s attention to stop her. The woman ignored her daughter and continued to spout her hate at him and Clint. 

Finally, Natasha got them over to the security guards and got their attention onto the hateful woman. Of course, she immediately was furious when she was asked to leave the mall. She believed she should have the right to continue to harass and spout her opinions freely. Phil just shook his head and directed Clint to one of his favorite stores so they wouldn’t have to be around the woman anymore. They were slowly making their way to the food court for lunch with the group, but of course Clint would want to check out some stuff. 

Clint hated shopping, but looking didn’t mean he had to spend any money; and he was unknowingly giving Phil ideas for future gifts for him. 

After another few stores, they made it to the food court and bought lunch. They didn’t notice that the angry woman had been escorted back to her car and forced to leave the mall; they just finally realized they didn’t hear her shouting anymore. 

Phil worried about the little girl, but hoped she would eventually have more sense than her mother and not behave in such a horrible way toward people. But, instead of stressing over something he couldn’t control, he focused his attention on Clint and making sure Clint was smiling. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the mall, catching a movie after lunch, then separated to go home when parents came to collect them. Phil and Bruce went home with Clint and Daisy for the night. Thumper had to work late again, taking a shift for a co-worker that was away on a family emergency. Bruce’s father was out of town on business. 

Clint led Phil upstairs, Daisy going to her room with Bruce, flailing down onto his bed with a tired groan as he toed off his sneakers. Phil took off his jacket and shoes before lounging beside Clint, snugging close as Hades got up onto the bed and laid on their feet. 

Clint smiled, giving a little happy coo, and snugged to Phil; burrowing under his blankets. He took the right hearing aid out of his ear, uncomfortable with it pressed against his head as he laid on the pillow with Phil, pulling and tucking his face into Phil’s neck and shoulder contentedly. 

Phil let out a slow, sleepy, sigh and began singing to Clint quietly; rubbing Clint’s back. He just enjoyed having Clint in his arms no matter where they were at the moment. He was happy to lie with Clint and hold onto him; not making Clint keep up conversations. 

################################################################

By the next day at school, Jane and Thor were broken up; Thor, annoyed that Jane got so upset with him, broke it off with her on the way home from the mall Wednesday. But both refused to leave the group of friends. Though Jane was seemingly intent on throwing any insult at Thor she could think of to say. Thor did his best to ignore her. 

Phil chose not to mediate their fight, knowing neither would listen to him anyways if he did try to council them. 

Lunch was a little tense with them bickering back and forth, annoying everyone. Natasha finally got enough of their drama and yelled at them to both leave the table and walk away from each other. Jane left in a huff, pushing past Thor moodily as he stood to leave. 

“You know, I’m all for guys not taking a swing at a girl; but I swear if she gets more physical with him I wouldn’t say shit if he smacked the shit outta her,” Natasha told the group. “I mean, Jesus H; let it fucking go already. Thor broke up with her, move on and go away from each other.”  
The others agreed. The guys would never be the first to take a swing at any of the girls, but there was an agreement that they had every right to defend themselves if the girls got physical with them first. 

Of course, they knew they wouldn’t have to really worry about the girls getting violent with them, they were more mature than that, but still. 

“I don’t get why couples get so mad they do get physical,” Leo chimed in, lounged against Mack’s side comfortably. “I mean, if you can’t talk things out; why are you even together, right?”

“It’s stupid to hit on each other then claim you love each other,” Clint replied, now relaxed with the intense arguing away from him. 

Phil tucked Clint to him again, giving him a kiss. Clint smiled happily, his head on Phil’s shoulder as he ate his chicken and fries. Their friends were happy to see the two so happily in love with each other; their love for each other running deeper than anyone else in their group so far. 

They all suspected Phil and Clint would be together throughout high school and possibly longer. Clint was obviously Phil’s world and he loved Clint so deeply that nobody could see them ever having an argument bad enough to break up with each other. 

They couldn’t say the same for their own relationships.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday night the teens met at the Valentine’s Dance. Clint felt stupid being so dressed up again and the suit was more uncomfortable than he remembered; but he was with Phil all night so he couldn’t find a lot of time to be irritated. He could ignore the borrowed belt digging into his stomach, the buckle cold against his skin despite the shirt barrier, in favor of being tucked securely in Phil’s arms again. 

The group hid in a dark corner behind a wall of fake plants, Leo acting as lookout for the chaperones because he couldn’t risk joining their antics tonight. He was going home after the dance instead of going with Mack. They were currently passing around a couple of Bucky’s joints, each needing the herbs to get through the night’s lame festivities. Why they decided to join the lovers’ holiday, but they were just teenagers. They were prone to stupid decisions. 

Phil crouched behind Clint, occasionally peeking out through the leafy plants as they hid. They knew they couldn’t afford to get caught and get suspended, and they were risking a lot by smoking marijuana with so many adults around. 

When everyone was comfortably blitzed, they snuck out of their hiding spot; slinking back into the main huddle of students on the dance floor. Clint let out a stoned laugh when Phil spun him around playfully, both too far gone to care that they looked ridiculous, hugging his arms around Phil’s shoulders as he stumbled a little bit. 

Around them their friends all danced with their partners, finally able to enjoy themselves. 

The chaperones of course recognized the scent of the herbs almost immediately, but since they couldn’t determine who had the stuff they couldn’t do much about it. A few just didn’t care, knowing how teenagers were and they were guilty of teenage stupidity in their younger years as well. 

After a few songs, Clint pulled Phil away from the dance floor and went in search of something to drink. Phil held onto Clint’s shoulders as he followed him, his head still swimming a little bit. Finally, Clint spotted the refreshments table and took Phil over, grabbing up two glasses of what he hoped was just ice water; giving one to Phil. 

“Are you coming home with me tonight?” he asked, having to speak a little loud to be heard over the music. 

Phil nodded, hugging his arm around Clint’s waist as he leaned against the table carefully. “Yeah, Thumper’s working late again. Once I’m old enough to get a job as well he won’t have to as often, but right now we can’t exactly afford to not have the overtime pay. It’s hard adulting at fifteen.”

Clint frowned slightly. “He doesn’t get a foster check for you?”

Phil shrugged and shook his head. “Technically I’m not a foster charge since he’s not an official foster parent; he’s just my legal guardian ‘til I’m twenty-one.”

Clint sighed quietly and tucked to Phil again, knowing Phil was stressing over everything that was happening. He just wanted Phil to be able to be happy and not have to go live with those horrible relatives they met at Susan’s funeral. He hated Phil’s relatives and would be satisfied if they never had to see them again. 

“You’re scheming something,” Phil said into Clint’s ear, smiling a little bit. 

He chuckled and shook his head, feigning innocence. “Just plotting how I’m gonna get your pants off later,” he fibbed, not wanting to tell Phil how worried he was about him now. 

Phil shook his head, hugging his arms around Clint tight, and kissed Clint again. Phil couldn’t help smiling happily whenever he had Clint tucked into his arms safely. Around them their friends started coming up and gathering with them. To his left he spotted Mack and Leo, both so different from each other but it was obvious to anyone that they cared for each other deeply. Leo always had a little smile whenever he was close to Mack, even if he didn’t realize it. 

Phil saw a lot of him and Clint in Mack and Leo; especially in the way Mack was so protective of Leo and always wanting to hold onto the smaller guy. Mack obviously cared about Leo a lot more than what was expected for a high school relationship. 

Fingers tapping in his face brought Phil out of his thoughts. He blinked back to reality and focused on Natasha’s smiling face; snorting a laugh at her.

“Shut up,” he told her, nudging her playfully with his shoulder. “I have my love, focused on him.”

She shrugged, taking a drink of water; her arm tucked around Darcy’s waist. “How’s things going?”

Phil shook his head, tightening his arms around Clint again and holding him close. Clint smiled against Phil’s chest, unable to hear a lot over the loud song playing now, sighing contentedly when Phil gave him a nuzzle and little kiss to his temple. 

“I got Clint, everything’s gonna be fine no matter what happens now. I mean, I know it’s probably stupid to think like that but still. Right now, love cures all pain, right?”

Natasha nodded, stifling a yawn behind her hand. “I was thinking of sneaking and getting a couple rooms here tonight. I have my dad’s card. That way nobody has to get out at eleven to get us.”

He checked his watch and nodded slightly. It was pushing ten PM and he could tell Clint was getting tired. “Yeah, go do that; tell Daisy she’s bunking with us, too. Luke will watch the beast for Clint overnight. I’m tired myself and these ridiculous shoes, holy shit.”

She smiled and took Darcy’s hand to find a quiet place to make a phone call. 

After a few minutes Phil took Clint out to dance again, another slow song playing. Another chance for him to have Clint tucked into his arms; not that he needed much of an excuse other than wanting to hold him. Phil just felt better having Clint tucked in close to him. He let out a laugh when Clint’s hands found his ass and squeezed, tightening his hold around Clint’s shoulders. 

Clint chuckled quietly, landing a kiss on Phil’s shoulder before turning his head and tucking his face into Phil’s neck. “You do have a great ass, I hope you know.”

Phil kissed him again. “I take care of it for you.”

He laughed happily, squeezing and kneading playfully as they danced together. 

################################################################

At the end of the night Natasha snuck Daisy, Phil, and Clint into a room before sneaking into another with Darcy; Jemma and Sam following to bunk with them. Daisy took first shower, but could only change back into her bra and underwear to sleep in for the night. Lucky for her she wasn’t ashamed to be almost naked in front of Clint and Phil. 

As many times as Clint had accidentally seen her in just her undergarments, she had no shame to be completely naked in front of him now. 

To have hot water, Clint and Phil got into the shower together. Clint, being the pest that he was, tried to distract Phil from showering but Phil kept him on task and managed to get him to wash up. After drying, they gathered their boxers and got into bed together. Clint laid with his back to Phil’s chest, unable to dry out his ears properly to put his hearing aids back in, soothed with Phil’s hand roaming over his arm slowly. He could feel the vibrations in Phil’s chest against his back and knew Phil was singing again; it made him smile knowing Phil still sang whenever he couldn’t hear him properly. 

Phil sang to him every night they were together now, glad that they found something that soothed him so much. Of course he hated the sound of his own voice, but this was for Clint and Clint alone. 

He would only sleep for a few hours before the nightmares woke him up again, but Phil was ready for all of that. They just had to hope Daisy didn’t get too worried about him. She knew about the nightmares, everyone in their group did by now, but only Phil knew that sometimes Clint woke almost screaming for Edith. 

################################################################

At seven, they were woken by a call from the front desk; something Natasha requested so they could get out of the rooms before they were caught without adults. Phil woke still groggy, but slowly realized that Clint hadn’t woken at three like he usually did. He had to shake Clint a little hard to rouse him. That surprised him, too. 

Clint snorted quietly, looking up at Phil; his vision blurry for a minute before he rubbed his eyes clear enough to see Phil. He sighed as he sat up to put his hearing aids in, stifling a yawn. 

“You slept through the night,” Phil told him with a smile. 

Clint looked at him for a moment before turning to see the alarm clock; seeing it was just after seven. He huffed a laugh and shook his head when he realized he hadn’t had nightmares all night. 

“What did you do different?”

Phil shrugged as the got out of bed to find their clothes. “Nothing that I remember, except keeping hold of you and making sure I had physical contact at all times.”

Clint sighed thoughtfully, buttoning up his shirt. He shook his head as everyone got dressed and gathered to leave, meeting the other four on the way to the elevator. Natasha snuck them past the front desk and outside to freedom, looking around for a moment to determine her next move. 

Daisy and Clint took off toward home with Phil tagging along with them. They knew they had to get home and check back in with Joe and Frey. The three hurried to the house, Phil ending up carrying Daisy on his back when she couldn’t go the distance in the shoes she wore to the dance. 

When they came in, they found Joe in his recliner watching a college football game. He stopped them long enough to find out where they had been, of course only quizzing them because it wasn’t often he saw notes from Frey saying kids were staying overnight at a hotel alone. 

After getting his approval of their night, glad that they made a decision that didn’t inconvenience anyone else, he let them go off. Daisy hurried to her room to change out of the dress. Clint led Phil upstairs, giving him a t shirt and sweat pants to change into for the day. 

They lounged together on Clint’s bed, getting comfortable as Hades climbed up with them and laid down with his head on Clint’s hip. Phil was unusually exhausted and wanted to sleep for a little while longer. Clint took out one hearing aid, smiling when Phil sang to him again; something that was becoming second nature to Phil. 

Both fell asleep to Phil’s soothings, tucked with each other tight. Neither woke even when Frey came in to make sure they got home and laid an extra blanket over them to ward off the chill that crept into the house. 

She soothed a hand on Clint when he stirred a little bit, easing the hearing aid out slowly and putting it on the nightstand with the other one, and gave him a light peck before checking on Luke. She bundled him in another blanket before leaving the room quietly to look in on the rest of the kids. 

She couldn’t help feeling like a bad omen was coming for her family and she needed to make sure everyone was home and safe. She had to call Thumper at work and check on him as well, and made him give word that he would check in with her when he took his lunch break. She didn’t even want Joe going to work tonight, but knew he would despite her nervousness. Stubborn old mule was a hard worker and didn’t take a day off for omens. 

Frey went to the bedroom where she kept her altar, wanting to work to ward off the eerie feelings and nervousness. She wouldn’t let anything, living or in the spiritual realm, come in and harm her children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda goes Carrie there at the end. it's gross. I'm sorry. Tony's an asshole.

Tuesday afternoon Clint went home with Phil after getting an overnight bag and Hades. Frey was busy burning sage all over the house and the smoke was horrible on his allergies. He couldn’t stay home; even now tucked with Phil out of the smoky house and safe, he was still coughing too much and his eyes watered horribly. 

Phil managed to get Clint to take some Benadryl, but even that wasn’t helping much other than making the itching in his throat ease up a little bit. 

In an attempt to help him more, Phil made him a can of soup. He made the mistake of putting in a little too much pepper before stirring the soup in the bowl, accidentally causing a sneezing fit for Clint when he sat down and a bit of pepper stirred up at Clint. 

“Sorry,” he laughed weakly, letting Clint lounge across his lap to eat. He soothed a hand on the back of Clint’s neck, flipping through the channels.

Clint situated and curled his knees toward Phil, putting his legs in Phil’s lap. “You’re a good mama bear though.”

Phil chuckled, shaking his head. “So, what’s with all the sage anyways?”

He shrugged, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. “She’s all convinced there’s some evil juju spirit, bad omen, voodoo something around. God love her but Jesus she’s weird sometimes. She wants us to carry these like amulet things, supposed to ward off evil or something.”

“I’m usually not one to sit there and dog someone’s religion, but holy shit.”

“She isn’t so bad, but she’s intense sometimes.”

Phil shook his head, settling on a random football game; tucking the remote between the cushion on the back of the couch. Clint smiled when he noticed the tv was muted with the captions on. It was just another way Phil told Clint he loved him. 

When the bowl was empty he reached and put it on the coffee table, not surprised when Hades sat up to lick it. He shook his head at the dog as he settled against Phil, giving him a grin when Phil picked up a textbook and started on his homework. Phil wanted to still hold onto Clint while he worked though. Clint was all too happy to sit quietly and watch the game while Phil did his nerd work. Phil would take a break and help Clint with his homework after an hour or so; for which Clint was thankful. 

Without his friends pitching in and helping him with his work, the dyslexia would have held him back starting in eighth grade. With their help he was able to skip seventh grade with all of them. With their help, he would be able to easily graduate with them as well. They wouldn’t let one of their own, their little duckling, be left behind. 

Half an hour later Clint got bored of football and decided to try and distract Phil, though he wouldn’t keep up if Phil was doing something important. He smiled as he watched Phil, that little crease in Phil’s forehead between his eyes told Clint he was focused hard on his work. Clint couldn’t recognize what kind of math he was doing. 

Phil smiled instinctively when he felt Clint’s fingers caress the back of his neck lightly, unable to keep from squirming ticklish. He paused for a moment to give Clint a kiss, nuzzling him lovingly. 

“Love you, doof,”

Clint grinned happily, letting out a little coo as he snugged to Phil; sighing contented when Phil’s arm tightened around him before he resumed his work. He couldn’t resist the urge to kiss on Phil’s chin, feeling just a little bit of stubble starting to grow back.

“I friggin love you,” he murmured, comforted just from being so close to Phil and tucked to him securely again. 

Phil gave him another kiss, putting his work away to give his attention to Clint; he didn’t mind pausing in his homework to fawn on Clint. He had study hall for a reason, after all. Clint chuckled as he moved to straddle Phil’s lap, planting himself on Phil happily. He just liked cuddling with Phil and was glad when he wasn’t pushed away. 

Phil let out a slow sigh, a smile on his face, as his hands rubbed on Clint’s back. Clint smiled as he peppered Phil’s neck and chin with little kitten kisses, holding onto him tight. 

“What’s wrong, Baby?” Phil asked, feeling Clint wasn’t completely relaxed yet. 

Clint shook his head. “I’m kinda embarrassed to say.”

That made Phil frown hard and pull back to look Clint in the eyes; his hand going up to caress Clint’s face. “Baby, you can tell me anything and I won’t ever make you feel bad or stupid for it. Something’s bothering you and I know it; let me help you with it.”

He sighed, putting his forehead down on Phil’s shoulder. His muffled reply was too inaudible though. Phil tucked him again, giving him another little nuzzle. 

“Say that without a mouth full of shoulder?”

Clint almost whined, going heavy against Phil. He didn’t want to admit to being afraid of this. He didn’t want Phil to laugh or think he was being too childish with the fear. When he spoke against Phil’s shoulder again, muffling his voice more, Phil nudged him to sit up off his chest. He held Clint’s face in his hands carefully, caressing Clint’s jawline soothingly. 

“Baby, whatever it is, you can tell me,” he urged. “I swear I will not laugh or anything. I wouldn’t do that to you when you’re so obviously afraid of something.”

Clint huffed and closed his eyes, his head bowing shamefully. “I said, what if whatever spirit or whatever that is Frey’s feeling is Dickface coming back to hurt me?”

Phil shook his head and held Clint close again, cradling him. “Then I swear I will fight his spirit ass and send him back to hell myself. If whatever she’s given you to ward off whatever that is makes you feel safe, then keep it with you. I won’t let anyone laugh at you for needing to feel safe, I will hurt anyone who laughs at you maliciously.”

He huffed again, finally giving over to the tears he fought to keep back. “But it’s stupid.”

“Being afraid of someone who did nothing but torture you when they were alive is not stupid,” he replied firmly, holding Clint tighter. He helped Clint wrap his arms around Hades when he jumped up and laid in Clint’s lap, knowing the dog would help him calm down again. “I promise I will make damn sure his spirit or whatever form he’s taken will not get another chance to hurt you. Hell, have Frey do one of her protection spells on you. We don’t have to tell anyone she’s done it either if you think they’ll laugh.”

He let out a broken breath, his chest tight. “He fucking killed my mom. She didn’t do a goddamn thing wrong to him ever and he always fucking hurt her. It’s not fucking fair.”

Phil adjusted and laid down, tucking Clint between him and the back of the couch as Hades laid on them again. He held Clint as tight as he could hold and began singing to him again, knowing at least that would soothe Clint a little bit. Phil was ready to fight anything that would dare come up against him to hurt Clint. He didn’t care if he sounded ridiculous threatening something that he didn’t even believe existed; Clint was his heart. He wouldn’t let Clint be afraid. 

After a few repetitions of the song, Clint put his forehead against Phil’s lips; clinging to Phil’s shirt as tight as he could. Phil sighed and kissed Clint’s forehead, rubbing his side slowly, then pulled back a little bit to wipe away Clint’s tears. 

He felt stupid but, this was devastating Clint. He had to do something. “Harold, I swear to God if you’re lurking anywhere around Clint, I will find a way to send you to Hell. You will not ever hurt him again, try and I’ll fucking hurt you.”

Clint opened his eyes, giving Phil a confused look. “What was that about?”

He shrugged, wiping away more of Clint’s tears. “Just in case. I’m gonna do anything and everything to keep you safe, Baby. I swear I will keep you safe.”

Phil adjusted and held Clint to him again, resuming singing quietly when Clint gave over to more tears. He knew it was useless threatening air, but he would do anything to comfort Clint. 

################################################################

The next morning at school, everyone met inside the auditorium for an unexpected school assembly. Clint sat between Phil and Mack, leaning into Phil’s side. Mack had his arm laid over the back of Clint’s seat, feeling all the tension coming off of him like it was a couple tons of concrete. He didn’t know what was going on with his friend, but he knew something had him scared. 

He just wanted to offer his quiet comfort, to let Clint know he had his back against anything that came up. 

Mr. Fury and the vice principals came up on stage. Phil barely listened as they went on about the no bullying policy; knowing that nobody in his group had to worry about that. They weren’t a bunch of asshole bullies to anyone, more often the target of the bullies. But, when they started calling students up onto the stage; Phil got a little nervous. He quirked a brow when his name was called, followed by Clint and Leo. The three shared a worried look before standing and going to stand on stage with the other students. 

Clint clinged to Phil nervous to be up in front of almost the entire school, the other half would come during third period for the assembly because everyone couldn’t fit in the auditorium together. 

Phil noticed that the curtain behind the line of students ruffled as if someone was back stage messing around. When he heard a muffled curse, he recognized Tony’s voice and shook his head annoyed, moving Clint to stand in front of him. He knew that Tony had seen where Clint stood in line and was planning to do something to him. 

Leo gave him an odd look. He twitched his head just a little bit and cut his eyes toward the curtain, it still moved and Tony’s voice now sounded irritated. Leo sighed and got ready to fight Tony. 

An awful stench filled the backstage area and the curtain parted quickly. Phil saw the bucket of filth and shoved Clint out of the path, tripping him when the filth flew from the bucket. Phil couldn’t get out of the way in time, but managed to turn his back to it so he wasn’t hit directly in the face. 

Leo sprang as soon as he spotted Tony’s head pop out from the curtain, a manic cackle escaping his throat. 

In the audience, Mack and the few guys left in their group ran for the stage. Mack went for Leo while Scott and Loki went to assist Phil and Clint. Mr. Fury and the vice principals were trying to separate the fighting boys. Leo repeatedly slipped out of holds, livid and going for blood. 

Phil didn’t notice that anyone had grabbed him until he felt water pouring over him. Slowly he realized he was in a locker room shower stall with Miss. May standing over him, hosing him down. 

“What happened, where’s Clint?” he panted breathless, squinting up at her. 

She sighed and shook her head, scrubbing Phil’s hair to get it as clean as she could. “He’s fine, Natasha has him. Tony Stark, the little asshole; he’s going to be expelled. He had a bucket of horse manure and liquified it.”

Phil groaned disgusted and began trying desperately to get himself clean, grabbing a shampoo bottle he saw on the little shelf. “Motherfucker, I’m gonna kick his goddamn ass.”

He was still groaning when Melinda shut off the water and helped him to his feet. He would have been embarrassed when he realized he was in the girls’ locker room but he was too disgusted to let that emotion take over. Mr. Fury came in with a change of clothes for him, which he took gratefully. They stepped out to let him change.

He sighed at his soaked clothes and just dumped them in the trash can in the locker room restroom. They were good as ruined and he didn’t want to salvage something that was covered in horse shit. When he came out of the locker room he saw Clint, also in a change of clothes and fresh from a shower, tucked hidden behind Melinda. 

“Okay, we’ve talked to your teachers and arranged to have you both hang out with me in the office today; you’ll still be expected to work but you’ll be helping me as well, collecting attendance cards and such.”

Phil nodded, pulling Clint to his side. “Tony’s gonna get in trouble for this, right?”

Nick nodded as they turned to go back to the front office. 

“I didn’t know having you guys up on stage would cause this, I just wanted to use you guys as an example of how to respond to the bullying problem. Like how you guys try to ignore them instead of fighting them. He’s gonna be expelled, and he’s gonna repeat the year. I don’t care what his parents say this time; what he did was disgusting.”

Clint sat down at a little table to the left of Melinda’s desk, sighing when he saw his books already waiting for him. “What about Leo?”

Nick shrugged. “Well, he did attack another student violently so I do have to give him a three-day suspension, to follow the policy. But personally, I’m proud of the little guy. I didn’t expect that from him.”

Phil sat down after adjusting the borrowed pants again, they were just a little tight on his waist and short legged. He got Clint’s attention on school work, pulling one of Clint’s books to help him. He would talk to Leo and Mack later, but he was sure that Mack wasn’t upset with Clint in any way. Mack wouldn’t be like that to friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave a comment if you're liking it please! please please please?

Clint was probably going to end up punching Luke if he didn’t shut up about evil spirits and immaturely mocking Frey’s practices. Sure, he didn’t believe in the voodooist stuff himself, but he at least had the decency to respect Frey about it. He laughed in the beginning, but his feelings had changed for her over time. He had come to see her as a mother figure; he felt a kind of love for her. 

Joe still made him a little nervous, but since he never had any kind of positive father figure in his life, it would take a while for him to warm up to Joe. 

It was hard enough keeping his fears to himself around the others at school, he didn’t need to fight to keep from going into a panic attack at home. But, he could avoid Luke and hide down in Daisy’s room when she was home to get away from the thirteen-year-old twerp. He noticed that he hid a lot whenever Phil wasn’t around, feeling safe with Daisy just as well as he did with Phil, and hoped she didn’t eventually get tired of him always being around.

On a rainy Saturday, with Daisy gone on a day date with Bruce, Clint had no sanctuary and Luke insisted on telling him about random ghost stories he read about online. 

After two hours, Clint had had enough and grabbed Hades’ leash. He would rather be out in the rain to get away from his sibling and find peace. As he was getting a jacket on downstairs at the front door, Frey stopped him. 

“It’s raining, I think Beast can do without a walk for a day.”

Clint sighed and shook his head. “I just need some space,” he mumbled, frowning. “Luke’s annoying me and I just need to get away before I take a swing at him. I’m sorry, but I can’t handle his ghost stories right now. It’s getting to me bad.”

She frowned, sitting on the edge of the end table by the couch, and held Clint’s hand. “I know this stuff with all the omens is difficult to process, it’s hard for me sometimes, too, but you might have a natural pull to the spirit world. I mean, they could be trying to come through and speak to you because they know you’ll be the one to hear them. That night you guys messed around with the spirit board, none of you knew how to properly do it and you’ve opened yourself up to them from it.”

Clint repressed the urge to roll his eyes, shaking his head again instead. “But, I’ve never actually believed in the spirit stuff. I mean, we were just goofing around with the board, none of us believed it.”

Frey nodded, stroking his hand with her thumb comfortingly. “That’s why you don’t do stuff like that unless you believe in it, Buttercup. It has the potential to be dangerous.”

He sighed, taking his hand back and tucking both into his jacket pockets. “I just gotta get away from Luke for a little while. I’ll find somewhere out of the rain.”

Frey didn’t try to stop him this time, but found her phone and texted Phil.

‘Buttercup took off, he’s upset. I’ll handle Lucas if you can find him and make sure he doesn’t run off and do something silly. He’s got Hades with him.’

Across town, safe and warm in the apartment, Phil picked up his phone when it buzzed on the coffee table. He sighed at the message, on his feet and getting his shoes by the door and putting on his jacket as he typed back to Frey.

‘Where’d he say he was going?’

‘He didn’t, just said he needed space and to get away from Lucas. He’s afraid of the spirit world surrounding him.’

Phil pocketed his phone and stepped outside, finding Thumper working on repairing his motorcycle in the breezeway out of the pouring rain. 

“Clint’s gone off, I’m gonna go find him. I have my phone,” he said as he zipped up the jacket and put up the hood. 

Thumper looked up at him. “Where are you gonna go look so I know where to go look for you later?”

Phil sighed and shook his head. “He’s most likely gone off to the cemetery. Start there, if not, we’re at the park in those concrete tunnels. Track my phone if you get desperate.”

Thumper laughed at that, it was an on-going joke between them. Thumper often made fun of the technology the world relied so heavily on and always threatened, playfully of course, to put a tracking chip in Phil. He watched Phil take off, making sure he got out of the complex property and across the main road, then turned back to working on his bike. 

Phil trudged through the rain and finally made it to the cemetery. He was soaked through his clothes and muddy up to his knees, thanks to having to trudge through a mud trap field. He wanted to avoid the main roads, not wanting to get constantly splashed by the passing vehicles. 

When he came over the hill he spotted Clint hunched over in front of Edith’s grave with Hades standing over him, the dog trying to block some of the rain off Clint’s head; the poor beast’s fur soaked to the bone but loyal to his boy. Phil stepped up, scuffing the gravel to get Hades’ attention. 

Clint looked over when he felt Hades huff and slumped his shoulders, giving Phil a pathetic eye. 

Phil crouched and hugged Clint into his arms tight, stroking Clint’s cold cheek to feel for the hearing aids; glad that Clint had the sense to put his hood up to protect the devices against the rain. 

“You’re gonna get sick out here sitting in the rain, Baby.”

Clint shrugged, putting his head on Phil’s shoulder, one hand still on the headstone in front of him. “Don’t really care, it’s better out here in the cold than at the house knocking the shit outta Luke.”

Phil crouched holding Clint for another hour before he felt Clint getting too cold and starting to shiver; both getting more soaked as the downpour got heavier. Finally, he convinced Clint to get up to his feet and come with him. He took Hades’ leash when he saw Clint’s hand shaking from the cold as they started to leave the cemetery. 

When they got out of the gate, he saw Joe had come in the van and directed Clint toward it; hoping it was warm. As they got in, Clint reached and took out his hearing aids; groaning when of course Luke was with Joe. Phil saw that little shit of a grin on the boy’s face and knew he was about to start in on Clint again. Annoyed and fed up with the immature antics, and not caring if Joe got mad at him, he grabbed Luke by the collar of his shirt as he sat down and Joe started to drive. 

“Alright you little shit, I’m about three seconds from punching your face in,” he hissed darkly, pulling the kid in close and bending to tower over him over the back of the seat.

Luke instinctively pulled against him; he reached his free hand and snatched Luke’s chin, making Luke look up at him.

“Next time I hear that you’re going on about spirits and bullshit, I’ma come find you and ram my foot so far up your little ass I’ma kick out your goddamn teeth then I’ma snap your goddamn head off and let the dog shit down your neck.”

He grabbed Luke and shoved him away roughly, making him fall out of his seat onto the floor. “Joe, he threatened me!” Luke whined. 

Joe looked back for a moment, Phil was just a little worried that he would be mad now, and plucked an earbud out of his ear. “Do what now?”

“He threatened to beat me up and take off my head!”

Phil turned, feigning innocence out the window, tucking Clint to him. “Well I didn’t hear anything so I can’t rightfully do anything about it, Luke. Maybe if you’d quit being a butthead.” Joe replied. Luke huffed and plopped down, crossing his arms angrily. Phil had to wipe away a smile and resist the urge to turn to him and gloat. 

At the house, after Joe made a food run to get dinner for everyone, Phil got Clint and himself into dry clothes then convinced Clint to get back downstairs to eat with the family. He spotted Thumper in the kitchen helping set the table, Thumper obviously still had a strong connection with the family and they came over every weekend to stay with everyone when they could manage. 

“Get your bike fixed?” he asked as he sat down beside Clint at the table. 

Thumper groaned and shook his head. “No, so we’re here til at least Monday when the part’s supposed to come in so you can get a ride to school and I can bum the van for work. Damn engine’s out again.”

Phil’s response was lost when Clint’s freezing hand tucked in under his shirt, making him yell out a little bit and tense before he laughed; seeing a little grin on Clint’s face finally. The little pest that he loved was coming back slowly. Clint stayed tucked to Phil as they ate with the family, his mind calm as long as Phil was close to him. 

################################################################

Daisy came home a couple hours later, soaked from the rain and looking furious as she stormed through the living room and slamming her bedroom door hard. Clint and Phil went after her immediately, worried. Daisy was not usually one to vent anger so openly, she stewed anger before letting it out. 

Phil stepped in first, leaning to dodge a picture frame as it flew in front of him. “D, we’re coming down,” he told her carefully. “Cease fire please.”

When he heard an irritated breath, he grabbed Clint’s hand and led him down the basement stairs slowly. He peeked around the wall at the bottom of the stairs, seeing Daisy in a pile of ripped up cotton and old pictures of her and Bruce. He sighed, knowing already that something had happened between them. 

“Why are boys such fucking assholes?” Daisy asked, looking up at him devastated. “Why do you always think with your dick instead of your brain first?”

Phil looked at the mess in the floor, easing a clear spot with his foot before sitting down with Clint beside him. “So, what happened?”

Daisy shook her head, reaching to rip up more pictures. “Stupid fucking Tony. He paid for Bruce to get a prostitute for his birthday and the fucker fucking fucked her. Bruce cheated on me with a fucking hooker! And then acted like it wasn’t anything because he said he didn’t care about her! Boys are assholes!”

Phil sat back, blinking and shaking his head when his ears rang with her shrill shrieking voice. “Okay, ow,” he said, rubbing his ears. 

Daisy just turned on him with a furious glare, silencing his jokes instantly, then resumed ripping up pictures and grumbling to herself angrily. Clint scooted to her and wrapped her into a hug, not knowing what else he could do to try and help her feel better. She let out a sigh, going limp against him, and laid her head on his shoulder; sniffling quietly. 

Phil joined the little huddle, tucking Daisy between him and Clint safely. He hated seeing any of his friends hurting and wanted to go find Tony even more. He was still angry about the incident at school Wednesday and still wanted to fight Tony, but Clint had begged him not to go looking for a fight. 

He wanted to knock some sense into Bruce as well, but another part of him was terribly glad that Daisy hadn’t said anything about being unexpectedly pregnant; there was already at least seven girls at school pregnant and that was too many. He didn’t want anyone in his group to become a teen statistic. 

If only the school would give the students proper sex education and access to condoms; but the stupid government prohibited anything useful in the area. Youth in the city was doomed and it seemed nobody cared at all about them anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is such an immature little asshole. 
> 
> don't forget to leave a comment if you're enjoying this please!

Phil walked with Clint around the park as they strolled aimlessly with Hades. Clint was again escaping Luke at the house and his childish antics. Phil came with him after getting a call from Frey saying he took off again. She was bordering anger with Luke and had him back at the house in punishment. She just had him doing his usual chores with Clint’s added, knowing the boy would hate that most of anything. 

Phil just had to let Clint roam this time; and he was thankful that today it wasn’t raining. Sure it was a little chilly, but he had Clint tucked to his side so they both could share a little warmth between them. He secretly loved cold weather because he got to hold Clint so much and make sure he was warm. Clint hated cold and always needed to be held, but he would never tell Phil that he often faked being cold to be held though. 

After a couple hours of walking around the duck pond at the park, Clint stopped and sat down on a large rock. Phil straddled the rock behind Clint, wrapping his arms tight around him as Hades sat obediently at the edge of the water and watched the ducks. 

Clint let out a sigh as he watched the water, holding onto Phil’s hands. Phil laid his chin down on Clint’s shoulder, pecking Clint’s jawline lovingly; grinning when Clint instantly smiled. Phil always had a way of making Clint smile, even when he was lost so deep inside his own head he couldn’t hear anything but his own heart hammering in his chest. 

Phil crossed Clint’s arms in his lap, his thumb stroking over the little tiger’s eye stone Clint wore around his wrist, and felt Clint’s shoulders relax slowly. Of course, Clint still didn’t believe in the whole spiritual realm, Wiccan crafts, and all that stuff that Frey toted about. But, he had to admit that this mind over matter and trying to mentally block out the fear with the thought that the little stone protected him helped somewhat. 

He was completely unaware that Frey spoke with the family doctor and was secretly slipping him antidepressants at the same time. Clint, unfortunately, was filled with the belief that medication meant he was weak and couldn’t handle anything. He was against medication and only ever took pain medication when he absolutely had to do it. 

As Clint turned to look back at Phil, wanting a proper kiss this time, pain erupted on the side of his face and ear and he felt something hard collide with his temple. Phil grabbed Clint and yanked him sideways off the rock they sat on, tossing him to the ground to get him out of the line of unexpected fire. 

He turned to see what flew and was hit directly in the face with another hard stone. He fell back and landed on top of Clint with a grunt. Clint laid stunned, one hearing aid busted and his temple and ear bleeding. Phil snatched up one of the stones that hit them and sprang to his feet, feeling his wrist snap as he deflected another stone and threw the one he held. He barely recognized Tony with a new group of guys, all looking like punk wannabes from a bad gang movie. He ducked a barrage of stones, crouching over Clint as Hades laid on Clint’s chest to protect him while he was injured, and collected the stones he could as they fell. When the hellfire slowed, he stood again and retaliated; using the lessons Clint was giving him from his own Archery classes to aim and hit a target each time. He downed a punk with each stone. He shot the last one at Tony, it was bigger than his own hand, and sent it sailing. 

Tony fell back with a grunt when the large stone barreled into his chest and knocked him back hard. 

Phil grabbed Clint and hauled him up to his feet; calling Hades to follow as he struggled to get Clint away from the pond and over to a safe hiding spot so he could call for Thumper or Joe to come pick them up and help him get Clint to medical care. He was still ready to fight, wishing he had Loki and the temperamental guy’s knives handy. But Loki was busy helping Frigga at the family’s coffee shop this weekend. 

Finally, after an hour of hiding between two park dumpsters; the smell atrocious and gagging him, Joe pulled up in the van. Phil tried not to be annoyed when he saw that Joe brought a police officer with him. Joe should know by now that the police wouldn’t do anything to help Clint, even when he was so seriously injured. With a groan he got Clint over to the van, holding onto Clint’s bleeding wound. 

“Took long enough, he’s friggin injured bad; what took an hour to get here?”

Joe shook his head, grumbling toward the police cruiser parked beside the van. “Pulled me over and insisted on searching everywhere in the damn van, then followed me here when I told him I had an emergency and that my kid was in the park injured.”

Phil let out a huff as he settled Clint and Joe drove away from the park. 

At the hospital, Clint’s wound was bandaged; but he was afraid to let go of Phil to get a hearing test done. Phil knew better than to talk to the police about Tony attacking them, they wouldn’t do anything to Tony. They would just punish him for retaliating against the group of punks protecting Clint. His few wounds were bandaged and they were released. Joe gathered them and took them to the house. After dropping them off, Joe took off again; this time to do the fatherly thing and go to Tony’s parents about his behavior. 

He wasn’t afraid to threaten one of the richest families in the city when one of his kids was injured. 

Phil took Clint upstairs and tucked him into bed with Hades then went to Clint’s side of the closet to bum some sweatpants. As soon as he laid down beside Clint, the door opened and Luke sauntered into the room; flinging himself down onto his bed tiredly. But, the little punk was grinning and Phil immediately wanted to go over and shove his fist down Luke’s throat. 

“If you say one goddamn word, I will come over there and rip off your fucking head you little asshole,” he grumbled, not in any kind of a mood to deal with the kid. 

Luke opened his mouth to speak, of course to taunt Clint again, but lost it on a yelp when Phil sprang on him vicious. Phil snatched him up off the bed and threw him to the floor hard before grabbing him up by his hair and dragging him out of the room. Luke yelped when Phil shoved him to the hallway and sent him head over feet in a tumble down the hall. 

“Stay the fuck away from Clint you little fucker!” he yelled as loud as he could, his voice echoing throughout the house. 

David, the sixteen-year-old who had his own room, came out to the hall and snatched Luke up; dragging him into his bedroom. “You were told fifteen friggin times just today to leave Clint the fuck alone. He’s fucking hurt, quit being a little asshole for one fucking day.”

Phil let out a growling breath, frustrated and at the end of his patience with everyone after the hell of a day he and Clint had together, then returned to Clint’s side. He had to protect Clint while he was injured and watch his back. He had to watch out for Tony and that group of punks he rounded up in vengeance against him. 

He had a feeling Tony’s behavior was stemming from something more than the abortion rumor that someone spread around school and students still whispered about. But, he was ready to fight to keep Tony away from Clint and their wilting group of friends. 

Just as he dozed off, he heard the door click open again. He cracked open an eye just a little bit and saw Frey coming in to check on Clint. Knowing she wouldn’t do anything to hurt his love, Phil relaxed into Clint’s side; letting out a slow breath to calm himself enough to fall asleep. 

Frey put a candle on Clint’s nightstand and laid a little amulet down beside it. She didn’t know if Clint would wear it as well as the tiger’s eye she gave him, but she had to at least offer it to him. It would protect him against evil intent from other people. She was getting fed up with her son getting hurt so much and not getting any kind of legal help because Harold Barton had the police force so corrupted against Clint. 

She wasn’t naturally violent but she felt that if everyone kept trying to hurt Clint so much, she just might lose her easy view on things. She was tempted to put a curse on Tony’s head but couldn’t bring herself to do it to a minor. She was better than that, for the most part. She would never hurt a minor purposely. 

She could wait until he was at least eighteen before she zapped him with something major. 

################################################################

Sunday was spent with everyone who remained in the group of friends coming over to the house. They were worried about Clint, Natasha eventually tracked Tony down and fought him viciously, and wanted to get everyone together to check on him. 

They gathered down in Daisy’s room for a movie marathon. Phil and Natasha had Clint tucked between them protectively; Natasha also tucked with Darcy beside her and all four under a thick blanket. Daisy sat with Jemma, fresh off a break-up with Sam, both leaning to lounge on Steve’s thigh as he cuddled with Bucky. 

Mack and Leo were more concerned with each other’s mouths to pay attention to the movie; relieved to be back together after Mack had to spend a few days out of town with family. 

Scott and Tara shared a bean bag and blanket with Loki. Everyone was shocked to learn that those three were in an odd relationship; testing the waters together. Nobody expected Tara to have such a wild streak in her. 

Thumper lounged on the stairs leading down into the basement, wanting to watch over the teens. He despised bullies and felt a connection to Clint, probably from all the time they spent together because Phil and Clint seemed to always be with each other. He wanted to do what he could to watch over Clint and make sure he didn’t get severely hurt again. 

Frey came down with fresh snacks and drinks for everyone, getting Thumper’s help with the tray, and settled to sit with them when they each had a drink and a little plate. She was glad that Daisy and Clint didn’t push her away whenever they had friends over, she just wanted to spend as much time with her kids as she could knowing that at any moment any one of them could be adopted out and she would never see them again. 

She still felt the spiritual entity that was surrounding her family. She was fighting hard against it, but it was difficult and she wasn’t as strong as it was against her. She put protection spells on all the kids and the group that gathered down in the basement now, but knew she couldn’t tell them about any of it. The other parents usually didn’t understand her practices and often got upset whenever they heard anything about it. She could face the discrimination easily, she was long accustomed to it now, but she didn’t want more bullies targeting the kids. 

She didn’t want to say anything about Joe threatening the Stark’s either. That would be one battle she was sure would be met with mixed emotions from the teens. Sure, they all wanted to defend Clint, but teenagers were prone to dramatic antics and feelings of being betrayed. Teenagers were strange sometimes and often a handful to handle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this one is a little on the short side. I have to get back into the rhythm for this one lol. enjoy. comment. it'll get back to the good quality when I get back into the swing of things.
> 
> takes place a week after the previous chapter, so that's why both take place on a sunday.

Clint woke sprawled across Phil and Natasha, confused when he noticed Darcy had his socked foot held between her knees and a hand around his ankle, as if she was keeping his foot still. 

He figured he must have been nudging on her as he wallowed around in his sleep and held his foot captive because it kept waking her up.

As he stretched out, Phil stirred; his hand automatically searching for Clint before his eyes could open fully. Clint huffed a quiet little laugh, moving back to lie on his side between the other two, when Phil mumbled at him intelligibly. 

He sat up, waking the three around him, grunting surprised when Hades gave his face an unexpected lick. Phil was next to grunt, Hades decided to lie down over his chest. Clint chuckled and moved the beast of a dog so Phil could sit up.

Soon the others started to wake, everyone groggy from the unexpected sleepover.

“What day is it?” Scott mumbled as everyone slowly got to their feet to go upstairs into the house again.

“Saturday,” Steve replied, looking at his wristwatch. “No, wait, Sunday. Yeah, it’s Sunday. What the hell? We slept all day Saturday, what happened?”

Going into the kitchen from Daisy’s bedroom, the group found Frey and Thumper at the stove. The pungent, herbal scent coming from the pots over the burners told them Frey was doing some sort of conjuring stuff again. 

Of course, they didn’t know the actual term for what she was doing, but they didn’t understand her practices most of the time anyways. 

Clint went for the coffee pot, snorting and cringing when the scent hit him again, this time harder. He took a look into a pot and immediately regretted his curiosity when he saw fur and bones.

“Nope!” he exclaimed, turning on his heel quickly, hands up in defeat of getting coffee and surrendering. “Nuh-uh. That, goddammit that better not be for any meals.”

That got everyone else’s curiosity piqued. The girls all exclaimed in horror and mild disgust. The boys, a mix of disgust and morbid fascination. Clint could still be heard shuddering as he made quick to get outside, giving a hard full body shudder when he got to the porch; getting the neighbor’s attention with the commotion.

“It’s for taxidermy,” Thumper chuckled, sending the girls the way Clint escaped. All going on about not wanting to see roadkill up close. “It’s actually kinda cool once you get into it good.”

The guys huddled around the stove now to watch the cleaning process, disgusted and fascinated more when they spotted the pot of organs boiling. Frey had to stop Scott from grabbing a fork to poke at the organs, swatting his hand with the wooden spoon she used to stir bones.

“So, did you guys enjoy the goodies I made last night?” she asked with a smile. 

Steve and Phil shared a look when they noticed an evil little twinkle in her eyes. 

“Uh, yeah, but we don’t remember much after watching Poltergeist,” Phil told her, giving Steve a side eyed look.

Frey’s smile grew. “I figured all of you wouldn’t take much to be affected by the pot brownies. I just felt like you guys needed a special treat to numb your minds from your troubles.”

“You gave minors marijuana laced food?” Daisy laughed.

Frey nodded, turning to them; now serious. “But, do not ever tell anyone else; especially your parents. I don’t mind and I’m pretty sure all of you have experimented,” she shot a look at Bucky, making him grin a little bit. She pointed at him knowingly with the spoon before continuing. 

“As long as you’re all here when you do it and you ask if you want to get into any of the edibles Joe makes.”

“And we have a winnah for coolest motha!” Bucky announced, using his best show host voice as he laughed, turning to go back downstairs to get his hidden stash. Steve just shook his head at his retreating boyfriend, sighing almost defeated.

Once Bucky got permission to have his pot somewhere, he was always high. 

The other guys went to the living room to lounge again. Phil smiled when he saw that Clint and the girls came back inside and sat snugged to Clint happily. Bucky returned with his stash box, curling with Steve on the loveseat as he dug into his stuff.

################################################################

Thumper spent the afternoon with the teens, showing the guys what he was learning about taxidermy and making the girls steer clear of his set up in the middle of the living room floor. After getting over the disgust of seeing the organs and blood, Clint joined the guys; laying on his stomach beside Phil as they watched Thumper, his hands busy painting Darcy’s toenails. The girls all paid attention to the romcom playing on TV to keep their attention away from the guys and their gross stuff. 

Frey roamed around doing another sage cleansing of the house, still feeling the spiritual realm trying to invade her family. The previous week’s confrontation with the Starks had her more nervous, breaking a little more of her already thinning guard against the spirits. She was confident in her abilities and knew everything would calm down again soon. 

She just had to keep her children and all of their friends safe. Making her home feel like a place they could all feel secure was helping, the house had become the official meeting place for the group and she had a house full of teenagers, preteens, and young children almost constantly now. 

Frey loved it and wouldn’t complain about anything. She loved all of her kids, considering the friends her kids as well over time, and wanted everyone to know they would always be welcome in her home.

Joe came home from work early, stepping over the ones sprawled out in the floor, going for his recliner to take off his work boots and relax for a while. He greeted the group as he lifted the footrest and reached for his pipe, glancing at Thumper’s task in the middle of the guys.

“Tighten your stiches,” he advised, lighting the herb in the bowl. 

Thumper paused to inspect his progression and saw where he made a few too loose threads. He sighed and started to repair them, resuming explaining to the guys and adding in about his errors as he worked. 

Frey checked on the rest of her herd, seeing the Littles in the back yard with the Bigs playing on the new jungle gym equipment together, then went to the stove to start dinner; humming contentedly and happily to herself as she worked.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday night brought a basketball finals game. Nearly everyone from both competing schools packed into Shield High’s rival AIM Prepatory High gymnasium. Phil and the group cheered in the bleachers watching Mack and Thor practically wiping the gym floor with the opposing team. Their teammates were mostly there to make sure one of the two had the ball and a clear shot. 

Clint got into the game excitedly, on his feet and yelling at their team; cheering loud with each point added to their side of the scoreboard. The others couldn’t help being affected by his enthusiasm and they were one of the loudest rooting for Shield High. 

Eventually Thor made the winning shot, earning them the championship. As everyone started to leave, Phil and Natasha wrangled their group to go outside and wait for Mack to get out of his uniform and meet them. Of course, they were going out to celebrate now, Phil extending an invitation to Thor despite the still thick air between him and the group about Jane and their behavior. 

He could still be civil at least. 

Mack found the group after a quick shower and change of clothes, still smiling as he scooped Leo up into his arms and stealing a quick kiss. Everyone took off to the parking lot where Mack’s truck was parked under a light, continuous attacks from Tony and his new group of goons had everyone cautious to keep Clint safe. They piled into the truck, situating with the couples snuggled together as Mack drove. 

Phil held onto Clint, snuggling him between his legs tucked into a corner in the bed of the truck. He couldn’t help peppering Clint with little kitten kisses, not speaking because the rushing winds made it difficult for Clint to hear anything. 

Mack stopped at a little diner just outside of town, knowing most of the people leaving the game would have crowded local eateries, and looked around as everyone got out of the truck and went inside. They were seated in a large corner booth, Clint didn’t look at the menu wanting Phil to choose for him. It was easier because he was usually indecisive and hated having to make decisions. 

As the drinks came, Clint turned up his hearing aids a little more to be able to follow conversation with everyone. Nobody could ignore the way the waitress looked at Clint with a quirked brow and a bit of a snide flare to her nose. Phil returned her quirked look, his brow raised in silent challenge, almost smiling when he saw Natasha begin to play with her butterfly knife almost threateningly.

The waitress walked away without a word, going behind the bar to place her tray with the others. “Of course some deaf ass would be at one of my tables,” she grumbled as she grabbed a handful of rolled silverware. “Cripples shouldn’t be allowed out after certain hours.”

Another waiter turned on her, hand on his hip; other hand holding onto the edge of the register console. “Maybe bitches shouldn’t be allowed to work serving the public,” he retorted. “Their money is just as good as everyone else’s and I really don’t get why you’re so rude about them. You need a lesson in empathy.”

She rolled her eyes at him before turning away to give the teens the silverware and take their food orders. Again, she sneered when Phil ordered for Clint, snorting quietly to herself as she wrote. She was unaware that Darcy had gone to the manager and asked her to watch the rude waitress as she interacted with them.

“Oh wait, we need chili cheese tots for the table. Large, extra chili and cheese.” Clint spoke up, getting agreement from the others.

“Oh, I’ll have to check and see if we have any then,” she replied exaggeratingly nasally, stupidly making fake sign language motions. 

She walked away before anyone could say anything to her about her behavior. Clint let out a slow, agitated sigh and laid his head back on Phil’s shoulder; hugging his arm. Phil would help him forget about her rudeness later, easily distracting him and having him happy again. He smiled when Phil leaned and kissed him, nuzzling their noses together lovingly. He nipped at Phil’s lip playfully, getting a quiet chuckle. 

Around them, their friends watched as they loved on each other unashamed and so happily in love with each other that they wouldn’t let anyone’s hate affect them. 

Finally, the food started to arrive. Clint was happier being fed his favorite foods Phil knew him well and always knew what he would eat. Clint forgot about the rude waitress, everyone glad when a new waiter took over their table. They could finally enjoy their championship celebration and relax while they gathered. 

Phil and Natasha were glad that everyone was being civil to Thor and seeming to be ready to welcome him back to their group. There were rumors of Jane moving away with her family, to somewhere in New Mexico. 

################################################################

After dinner everyone decided to go to Mack’s overnight. They were too exhausted, and adrenaline crashed to go back to their homes right now. Mack’s bedroom was in the attic, which made Clint nervous, and everyone gathered with extra blankets and pillows piling on the floor. They left the bed to Mack and Leo, they would probably be messing around when they thought the others were sleeping. 

Phil and Clint had the same plans as they snuggled close under a warm heavy blanket, their heads covered to keep prying eyes from watching. 

Natasha and Darcy had no shame in displaying sexual affection in front of their friends, it kept them from asking stupid questions if they saw what happened between two lesbian women. Natasha was already three fingers deep into Darcy as they kissed and ground against each other. 

Everyone not looking to cop a feel of their partner was quick to ignore the display and settle down with their partner for the night, too tired to care for more than kissing. They could still hear Clint’s muffled laughing under the blanket, making them smile. 

Everyone was grateful for Phil’s ability to calm Clint down and make him forget his troubles and negativity thrown at him daily. The squeals they heard meant Clint was happy and that was something they held to the most importance. They all wanted their little duckling to eventually grow into the swan they knew was inside him somewhere and find his true happiness with Phil at his side for the rest of his life.


End file.
